


30 Day OTP Challenge- Birdflash

by dandylionsummer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Caught, Cute baby boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Engaged, Grieving, Innuendo, Loss of loved one, Nightmares, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandylionsummer/pseuds/dandylionsummer
Summary: 01 - Holding hands02 - Cuddling somewhere03 - Gaming/watching a movie04 - On a date05 - Kissing06 - Wearing each other's clothes07 - Cosplaying08 - Shopping09 - Hanging out with friends10 - With animal ears11 - Wearing kigurumis12 - Making out13 - Eating icecream14 - Genderswapped15 - In a different clothing style16 - During their morning ritual(s)17 - Spooning18 - Doing something together19 - In formal wear20 - Dancing21 - Cooking/baking22 - In battle, side-by-side23 - Arguing24 - Making up afterwards25 - Gazing into each other's eyes26 - Getting married27 - On one of their birthdays28 - Doing something ridiculous29 - Doing something sweet30 - Doing something hot
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 51





	1. Holding Hands

“I..I don’t think I can do this, Wally.” Dick carded a hand through his black locks. His hair had gotten a little too long, but Dick had been too busy recently to notice or care. As Dick inhaled shakily, Wally took in the sight of his struggling best friend with sympathetic eyes.

They were standing in Dick’s room at Wayne Manor. It wasn’t his home any longer- he lived in Bludhaven now- but the room had been kept just the way it had been when they were younger. Honestly, it felt a little weird to be reminded of the past. Especially today.

Dick was wearing a black suit, exquisitely tailored and probably cost almost as much as Wally’s college tuition. He would have looked great, but his eyes were red-rimmed from crying nonstop for the past three days. Wally wished like hell that he could do more to help, but he knew there was nothing more he could do than just be there for Dick, and so that’s what he had done.

Wally had been there when Dick received the news, and he had been with him practically every hour since, offering his support, reassurances that there was nothing Dick could have done to prevent this tragedy, and a shoulder to cry on when Dick inevitably fell apart.

“I can’t believe he’s gone, Wally,” Dick whispered roughly, trying unnecessarily to hold back more tears.

“I know. I can’t believe it either,” Wally said, moving forward and placing a hand on Dick’s back to remind him that he was there, that he wasn’t alone.

Jason hadn’t been on the team for long, but Wally had known him well. Following his abrupt and awkward induction to the Robin mantle, Dick had quickly embraced Jason as family and he and Wally had inducted his new little bro into their weekly guys’ nights. Sometimes other teammates and friends stopped by, but most of the time it was just Dick, Wally, and Jay joking, laughing, eating pizza, and watching terrible action movies or playing video games. Just last month Dick had even invited Wally and Jay out for a very special outing. Haly’s Circus had been passing through Gotham and Dick had very much wanted to share his memories and the experience with his best friend and little brother. They had had a blast…

Wally felt the prickling heat of tears in his eyes as he tried not to think about Jay and about how much pain he knew his best friend was experiencing right now. He was trying to be strong, to be the unwavering rock that he felt Dick needed right now. Bruce was definitely not dealing with this well, and as a result was avoiding everyone, including Dick. Wally knew that Bruce shutting him out would have been disastrous for Dick on a good day, but now when he really needed him? Wally just knew that he had to stay with Dick. Had to stay strong and be solid for him, otherwise he would definitely spiral out of control in his grief. Wally, unfortunately, had firsthand knowledge of this particular sequence of events.

“We should get going,” Wally said softly, hearing the quiver in his own traitorous voice.

“I can’t…Wally..I..he,” Dick was beginning to lose his grip again, trying repeatedly to convey a thought, but never quite getting it out. He crumpled suddenly, sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand coming up to cover his eyes, tears flowing down his face underneath.

“Hey,” Wally sat on the bed next to him, taking the hand at his side in his own and squeezing. “Take your time, I’m here. I’ll be with you.”

Dick’s breathing was ragged and the shaky sobs came as they had many times before over the past few days, but he squeezed Wally’s hand back and didn’t let go.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

“Why the heck didn’t you wear your thermal suit?!” Dick asked incredulously, wrapping his white, thermal, fur-lined cape around himself tighter so that the assaulting grip couldn’t get a good hold.

He and Wally were huddled together in a snow bank, utterly blind to the rest of their surroundings, lost in a flurrying blizzard of white. Their job on the mission had involved ground work, and due to that, they were a bit out of the loop on what was going on with the others in the bioship. Also, they were trying not to think about it, but it was troubling that M’gann’s mental link up had failed quite a while ago and had still not come back online.

“I didn’t think I’d need it because I’m always too hot! Oh yeah, and I didn’t think we’d be getting STRANDED IN ANTARCTICA with NO team and NO bioship and NO communicators when I suited up today!” He shoved Dick a little, trying to make him lose his balance and flail his arms to open up the magical warmth of his cape. As Dick retained his balance and his hold on the cape, but sent Wally the scariest batglare he’d ever managed, it was evident to both of them that Wally was losing his patience and getting desperate.

And cold. Very, very cold.

“C’mon, Rob!” Wally whined, trying ineffectually to slip his hand into the folds of the cape. Dick had already proven himself immune to the puppy dog eyes act, but Wally hadn’t yet tried it in combination with annoying, ceaseless whining and pawing.

And BINGO! Dick sighed, releasing his grip and allowing the cape to fall open. Wally was inside and wrapping himself around Dick and the cape around them both in less than a second.

“AH!” Dick yelped at the sudden icy coldness that he felt everywhere as Wally made physical contact.

“Oh! Sorry!” Wally realized that with his actions, he had just decreased Dick’s body temperature rapidly and had probably inadvertently just sent him into the beginning stages of shock. “Here,” Wally said, and he began to vibrate, increasing his heat which would warm them both, seeing as he was plastered to Dick and they were both wrapped tightly inside the insulated fabric of Dick’s winter-ops cape.

“Better?” Wally said, after a minute or two. Dick nodded and Wally ceased his vibrations and just clung to his best friend like a koala.

+++

They had no idea how long they were there. Honestly, it must have been a somewhat dangerous amount of time, because when Conner found them, they had drifted off to sleep, still wrapped in the slowly decreasing warmth of the cape and each other’s bodies.

‘I found them’ Conner said over the mental link.

‘Oh, thank goodness!’ M’gann squealed, and the others were equally as relieved.

+++

When Conner returned to the bioship a bit later, carrying the two unconscious heroes somewhat awkwardly, the others rushed to his side, fearing the worst.

“Are they injured?” Kaldur’ahm asked, looking to Dick and Wally’s faces, as best he could see them, bundled in Conner’s arms as they were.

“I think they’re asleep,” Conner replied. When he had found them, no mental communications were registering in their link, but he kept getting flashes of images. The images he saw were from Mount Justice that morning, and seemed as though they were from Wally’s perspective during a conversation with Robin. After checking to make sure that Robin and Kid Flash were physically unharmed, Conner had wondered if these had been dreams he was picking up through M’gann’s telepathic bond.

“Sleeping sounds about right,” Artemis said sarcastically, although everyone could tell she was just as relieved to see them alive as the rest of them were.

Suddenly, another barrage of images flickered in Conner’s mind as well as the minds of the rest of the team.

They were images of Robin and he was fighting an unseen enemy in the snow, and then he was hit by something, and he was falling and there was red blood staining all the white, and with the images, the team could feel a great anxiety, a terror, and “DICK!” Wally shot upright, almost knocking Conner to the ground as he struggled to hold them and maintain his balance with the shifting distribution of weight and movement.

“Calm yourself, Wally,” Kaldur said, placing firm hands on Wally to still his erratic movements. “Robin is safe.”

Kaldur’s hands did calm Wally’s flailing and provided him with immediate relief and knowledge that they were back with the team in the bioship.

“Di-Rob? Rob??” Wally looked to Dick’s face as Conner set him on his feet, helping to shift Dick’s body into Wally’s arms which were taking him from Conner’s the second his feet touched the ground.

Dick’s eye lashes fluttered as Wally crushed his friend against him, watching his face closely for signs of consciousness or distress.

“He’s okay, Wally. He’s just sleeping now,” M’gann informed Wally, attempting to ease his escalating worry.

Wally nodded, looking up into M’gann’s face briefly. “Thanks,” he smiled. He looked to Conner as well, “Thank you, too.”

After exchanges of thanks and expressions of happiness at their safety, the others soon disbursed, attempting to ready the damaged bioship to head home, leaving Wally to watch over Dick until he awoke.

+++

Wally had been sitting against a wall of the ship, holding Dick across his lap for two hours. The ship still wasn’t ready, but the team continued to help it heal and it seemed like progress was finally being made.

Wally had been monitoring Dick’s face tirelessly, and every now and then attempting to wake him gently by speaking or by giving a small shake or squeeze. It’s not that he didn’t believe M’gann, because when she said he was alright, Wally knew she had checked with her powers, but it’s just that he would feel worried until Dick woke up and opened his eyes and spoke and he could see that he was alright for himself.

Wally was just about to drift off against his own will when Dick’s body jerked a little. The movement shook Wally back into the waking world and he looked down at Dick expectantly. “Robin?” Wally said gently, trying to smooth out Dick’s furrowing brow with a soothing voice.

Dick’s eyes popped open then, registering his friend’s voice. “Where-?” he looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings.

Wally released the breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding, and kind of laughed-sobbed, squeezing Dick a little tighter in his arms.

A moment later, he let up on his deathgrip a little and looked at his friend. “How ya doing?” he said, a stab at being casual despite his actions to the contrary, because, well, he was Wally.

Dick grinned at him a little sheepishly, a small blush spreading along the bottom edge of his mask. “A little cold,” he said, and not a second later, Wally had Dick’s cape wrapped around them tightly again and he was snuggling his face into Dick’s neck, and holding him tightly in his arms.

“Better?” he asked, muffled against Dick’s collar, and Dick nodded, snuggling back into Wally.


	3. Gaming/Watching A Movie

Without even checking to see who was calling when his cell began to buzz, Wally hit the answer button, shifting his game controller to one hand momentarily. “Lame-central” he greeted the caller, furiously hitting buttons on the controller when he shifted it back to compensate for the half-second of shooting that he missed out on when he answered the phone.

A welcome and familiar laugh came through the phone. “It can’t be that bad, dude,” Dick said, his voice an appreciated source of stimulation to Wally’s excitement-deprived brain. “I can hear Call of Duty. You must be having a _little_ fun.”

“Well, _Detective,”_ Wally grinned as he spoke, despite his resolution to be grumpy until his legs healed, “if you were so smart, you’d know that Call of Duty is _only_ fun when you’re playing with a friend.”

“Ouch, you got me.” Wally could hear Dick’s grin through the phone. Man, he missed seeing the team. He couldn’t wait until he was all healed up and cleared for active duty again. Luckily, with his speedster healing, Wally only had to wait about a week until his ligaments healed, instead of the likely paralysis that he would have suffered without that ability.

“So you wanna get online and shoot some helicopters with me?”

“Uhh, I _would,_ dude, but I have plans tonight,” Dick said, apologetically.

“Oh,” Wally felt a little crestfallen. “That’s cool. What’re you up to?”

“Got a date,” Dick said, the grin back in his voice.

“Oh yeah?” Wally was honestly a little shocked. He knew Zatanna had had her eye on Dick, but had thought that the two would still be in the early stages of flirting, not _dating_ yet. Wally cleared his throat, attempting to bring it back down to its normal, not surprised octave. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Oh, just this nerdy friend I have,” Dick said, and Wally realized suddenly that his bedroom door was open and his best friend was standing his sassy little ninja self in the doorway, grinning triumphantly with his phone to his ear.

“Dude, not cool!” Wally’s phone fell away from his ear as he turned towards the door as best he could without moving his legs.

“What? You don’t want to hang out?” Dick asked sarcastically, entering the room and dropping his backpack on the floor before sitting on the edge of the bed and picking up the second controller.

“I could have been naked!” Wally attempted to make a point, but ended up laughing when Dick pulled a face.

“That’s a little too fast for a first date, KF,” Dick joked.

“Sorry,” Wally grinned, unable to hide just how happy he was that Dick had come to visit him, “Speedster problem.”


	4. On A Date

“Hey, you busy on Saturday?”

Dick considers his schedule, remembering that this weekend is his once-monthly, Bruce and Alfred-mandated ‘go be a kid, no crime fighting allowed’ weekend for the month. “Nope.”

“Cool,” Wally sounds pleased through the phone, “Want to do something?”

“Sure,” Dick smiles at his friend’s unusual formality. Typically, he just shows up and eats all the snacks and desserts in the manor. “Your city or mine?”

“I’ll pick you up,” Wally says, sounding positively gleeful. “Say, seven?”

“Oookay,” Dick says, finding his best friend’s behavior to be a little odd, but he shrugs it off. “See you then,” he says before hanging up.

+++

Dick was surprised to hear the echo of the manor’s loud, chiming doorbell right at 7pm sharp. He had just showered and wasn’t done getting ready, having never imagined that Wally would be punctual to their scheduled hang out.

A few minutes later, when Dick makes his way downstairs, his hair still a little wet, wearing a green hoodie with black jeans and sneakers, he finds Wally waiting in the entrance, having been let in by Alfred, no doubt.

“Hey,” Dick says in greeting, “you could have just come up.” It wasn’t usual for Wally to wait downstairs. Normally, he zipped right in when Alfred opened the door, shouting a greeting on his way past up the stairs.

“I thought we’d go out,” Wally says, smiling. He motions towards the door, and yeah, he really is acting weird.

Dick also notes that although Wally isn’t dressed up per se, he is dressed a lot nicer than normal. He’s wearing a grey sweater instead of a hoodie, his hair looks like it has product in it (an attempt, Dick guesses, at taming the wild red tresses), and his sneakers are new and don’t look like they’ve been run in yet.

“’Kay,” Dick agrees, but he narrows his eyes, trying to figure out just exactly what’s going on.

They head outside and Dick is floored by what he sees. Wally _drove_ here?!

“Like it?” Wally asks, looking at Dick’s slackjawed stare at the vehicle.

It was a piece of junk. Of course Dick didn’t like it. He liked cars from Japan that went insanely fast with dangerous nitro boosters and sleek exteriors. This was…a used sedan?

The look of confusion on Dick’s face said it all, which was probably good because he didn’t know where to start in his line of questioning. “Dude… _what?”_

“What?” Wally evaded, shrugging his shoulders with a strangely big smile. “I just thought it would be cool to do the whole civilian thing for once,” he said as he opened the passenger door for Dick.

“Yeeahh…” Dick thought about that explanation as he got into the car, too confused to notice Wally closing his door for him as he fastened his seat belt.

+++

They arrived in downtown Gotham about 15 minutes later.

It would have been 10, but Wally forgot how to navigate one-way streets and they ended up having a very scary, spontaneous driver’s ed lesson on 23rd street.

When the adrenaline of the encounter had worn off, Dick saw the diner that they usual hit coming up on the right, but was confused yet again when Wally kept driving.

“Where are you going? You just passed the diner.”

“I thought we’d go somewhere new,” Wally said, as if he had _planned_ their evening.

When Wally parallel parked and turned off the car in front of a dark and candle-lit Italian restaurant, Dick felt like his brain was going to explode.

“Dude, were you _body-snatched,_ or something?? What are we _doing_ here?”

Wally smiled and shrugged for about the thousandth time that evening and was opening Dick’s door before Dick had even registered that Wally had exited the vehicle.

“I heard they have good food,” Wally said as he offered a hand to Dick.

“Good…food?” Dick was more perplexed than he ever remembered being. As he went to unfasten his seat belt a theory slowly dawned on him.

“Wally, um, am I…are we…on a date?” Dick looked back up into his best friend’s face, unsure of what was happening, but having just put all of the clues together in a startling pattern.

“Maybe…” Wally said thoughtfully. “…Do you want to be?”

Dick felt a sweeping blush overtake his face as he thought about the implications of his potential answers to that question and the effect that they would have on the future for Dick and Wally.

When Dick looked back up to his friend’s adorably freckled face a moment later, he said nothing, but his cheeks were tinged with pink and he took Wally’s offered hand, allowing Wally to help him out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

Wally grinned like an idiot then, putting his arm around Dick as they walked towards the restaurant.


	5. Kissing

“Well, I feel funny,” Wally said musingly, knowing exactly what was causing the odd reaction in his cells but still marveling at the occurring changes. As a science nerd (as well as someone who had not been through this process before), he found it utterly fascinating.

“Y-yeah,” Dick panted, his shortness of breath half from the exertion of their just-ended fight and half from the effects of the same compound that Wally got dosed with—genetically modified and hyper-mutated plant pheromones. AKA: _**sex pollen.**_

The circumstances surrounding this particular run-in with Poison Ivy had been strange to begin with, but the addition of sex pollen? That was a variable that Dick just didn’t know if he could handle right now. He searched frantically, fumbling in his utility belt for the antidote.

Dick and Wally had only been an item for a grand total of three weeks, and if you counted the night that they realized they were both harboring secret crushes on each other and commenced their new relationship with mostly-chaste and blushing kisses, this had only been their third date. That is, until Poison Ivy had showed up and sent everything to hell.

The young heroes (sans masks and capes) had been out on a date in Gotham. Nothing fancy, just grabbing some burgers and maybe catching a movie, but when shit started going down in mid-town near the park, they had high-tailed it to one of Bruce’s nearby safe houses, suited up, and zipped over to deal with the annoying and organic tentacles that Ivy had been using to cause her particular brand of plant-based mayhem.

All in all, the fight was exhausting due to the high density of civilians in the area and the need to protect them while taking Ivy down, but it was over relatively quickly. It was only as Wally was placing the inhibitor collar on an unconscious Poison Ivy that Dick noticed the shimmering residue.

“Oh shit,” he said, grabbing Wally’s arm to confirm his fear.

“What?” Wally stared down at his suit.

“We’ve gotta go,” Dick said, yanking Wally roughly by the collar, into an alley and out of the public view.

“Ouch, Rob! What is it?” Wally said, studying himself once Dick let go and quit dragging him.

“It’s _sex pollen,_ dude,” Dick said, emphasizing the words to relay the seriousness of the situation.

“No _way…”_ Wally said, astonished. He looked down at the gleaming dust clinging to his suit that he now realized was coating Dick from head to toe, as well. He had heard stories, no, _legends,_ about the substance that made heroes attack each other or rut up against one another…and light posts…and mailboxes…and—  
“We have _got_ to get back to the safe house, _now,”_ Dick said. “Even after we inoculate, there will be a latency period before the antidote takes effect."

“Okay,” Wally said, turning around and waiting for Dick to hop onto his back. “Let’s go.”

Once back in the controlled environment of the safe house, Dick resumed his search for the antidote, removing every vial and syringe from his utility belt, searching for the antidote that he knew as there.

“Well, I feel funny,” Wally said, and Dick watched him with a little too much lust as he examined his pollen-covered body.

“Y-yeah,” Dick said, panting as he watched his boyfriend explore his toned and lithe limbs, almost getting lost in his graceful movements…. “The antidote!” He all but yelled, as he pulled himself back from the brink of the pollen. “Found it!” he said with relieved excitement, his body really beginning to succumb to the effects of the pollen…Everything felt like it was…yearning.

“Hm? Oh…yeah,” Wally looked up at Dick’s exclamation, his eyes somewhat hooded as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Here,” Dick said, approaching Wally with the readied syringe, “let’s get this done.”

As Dick took Wally’s arm in his hands, removing his glove and beginning to roll up his sleeve, Wally slipped a finger under Dick’s chin and tilted Dick’s gaze up to his face.

As Dick looked up through his beautiful, dark lashes, Wally noticed the flush in his cheeks and the heavy breathing. “What if…” he trailed off momentarily, reveling in his boyfriend’s beauty, “What if we didn’t?” he asked, smiling encouragingly.

“Didn’t?” Dick asked, his breathing getting heavier the more attention he was received from Wally. “Didn’t use the antidote?” Wally nodded. “We can’t!”

Dick shook off the spell of the pollen momentarily, “You don’t want to ride this stuff out, Wally, _believe me,”_ he said emphatically, remembering times that he wished he didn’t have to when he had come in contact with the stuff in the past.

“But those other times were with Bruce,” Wally began to argue his case, “and of _course_ you didn’t want to go through _that_ with _Bruce.”_

Wally’s face was getting closer as he spoke, and he had Dick’s chin trapped between his thumb and forefinger so that he wouldn’t try to escape or reason with him.

“Y-yeah, b-but—“ Dick’s weak protest was cut off by the kiss.

Wally pressed his lips softly against Dick’s, but the pressure built swiftly and soon his lips were moving, his hands grabbing Dick’s hips and pulling him flush, his tongue seeking entrance into Dick’s hot mouth.

Dick didn’t object and the kiss deepened, Wally’s fingers digging into Dick’s hips where he held him, his mouth working furiously against Dick’s, his tongue exploring every inch of his boyfriend’s mouth…And then Dick began really kissing him back, pushing into Wally, grabbing Wally’s shoulders, his tongue fighting its way through into Wally’s mouth.

The give and take went on for minutes, the heat rising between the two teens, but just when Dick thought he was gaining some ground and winning the fight for dominance in their kiss, that was the moment when Wally really dug his heels in and wrested the illusion of control away from him.

They were…on a bed? Kissing. How did they get there? Their uniforms in somewhat disarray, but neither having coordinated the motor skills and effort to liberate the other of their clothing, they were still mostly in a state of dress.

At Dick’s insistence, pulling away and gasping for air, they took a breather.

He held Wally at arm’s length as he caught his breath, not letting his boyfriend come back in for more until he had cleared his mind a little and figured out if this was a good idea.

But it was difficult to clear his mind.

Very difficult.

With his body going through so much and feeling so much, he just couldn’t think straight.

“Shit,” Dick panted, “I don’t think I can fucking handle this. Feel like I’m going to explode.”

Wally watched Dick’s mouth with hungry eyes as he spoke, and his expression took on a somewhat predatory glaze.

“That fuckin mouth on you,” he said, and he was back on Dick in the blink of an eye.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

“Mmyeah,” Wally moaned as Dick shifted to his knees, taking Wally’s rock hard cock into his hand.

“Shh!” Dick said, squeezing a little to get his point across.

“Ow!” Wally yelped, but then completely forgot the minute pain the second Dick’s lips were wrapped around his head and moving downwards, taking more and more of his length into his soft, warm mouth.

“Uhhnn…” Wally tried, really tried, to remain silent as his boyfriend performed some of the best fucking fellatio of his life, but the effort was compromised by the short circuiting of his brain, and soon his moans were becoming louder once more, increasing in volume with each swirl of Dick’s talented tongue.

“Oh yeah, babe, that’s it,” Wally mumbled mindlessly, his eyes closed, hand fisting into Dick’s shaggy black locks, his hips thrusting forward towards Dick.

Dick rolled with the thrust, shifting with Wally so as not to choke, but still taking him in as far as he could. Dick’s tongue alternated between swirling caresses while his mouth engulfed Wally’s cock, and teasing swipes along the shaft and slit as he eased back off, only to take him in once more.

It wasn’t long before Wally could feel the tell-tale tightening of his balls, his excitement reaching its peak. Without realizing what he was doing, he grabbed fistfuls of Dick’s hair with both hands and gave one last, spasm-y thrust, cumming down the back of Dick’s throat with a forceful, body-shaking shudder.

“…uuuuUUUUHHHfffFUCK!” Wally’s whimper built to a crescendo following the last tremors of his orgasm.

“SHH!” Dick shushed him exasperatedly as he rose from the floor, wiping his mouth along his sleeve. They were in the control panel room at Mount Justice with most of the team was on the premises, and the last thing Dick wanted was for any of the younger team mates to find them like this.

Dick hadn’t even wanted to do this here. It’s the kind of thing that he would never concede to (Wally always pouted that his rules were too strict). But, after much whispered pestering, teasing touches, and sexy fucking gestures that Wally was making behind every member of the team when Dick was looking their way (which both embarrassed Dick and made him uncomfortably aroused), Wally had succeeded in getting Dick to break one rule: No sex at Mount Justice.

Dick had chosen the control room due to its out-of-the-way location which meant a lack of use and foot traffic, as well as the fact that it was very dark and if someone did wander in, they may not immediately spot the two going at it.

“Sorry, babe, you’re just so amazing,” Wally said, and although Dick couldn’t see him, he knew Wally was leering in his direction.

“It’s okay,” Dick said, feeling better that they hadn’t been caught and deciding to brush off the frustration at Wally disobeying a contingency of the rule-breaking (to fucking BE QUIET) in favor of keeping the peace in their relationship. He picked up their gloves from where they had been discarded and handed Wally’s to him.

“I am SO hungry now!” Wally said, and Dick had to laugh.

“When are you not?” he poked Wally in the side.

“Well…yeah, but you really helped me work up an appetite,” and there was that audible leer again.

Dick pulled Wally towards him by the shoulders and kissed him then, licking his way into Wally’s mouth briefly before separating.

“Mm, love you,” Wally said.

“You too. Now, go get some food, and don’t get caught leaving here,” Dick said, smiling even as he gave the order. He really did love Wally so much.

“No problemo!” Wally said, and then he was out the door and gone.

Dick waited a moment before venturing out himself, and just as he was shutting the door behind him, a voice made him jump.

“Something wrong with the controls, Nightwing?” It was Tim.

When Dick turned around, he and Bart were standing there, grinning at him like idiots.

“Just had to check on something,” Dick responded evasively.

“Hm,” Tim responded with dubiousness, still smiling Dick down.

“I’m digging the new look,” Bart said, almost laughing outright as he said it.

Dick just stared at the younger heroes, his eyes narrowing, trying to figure out what the hell they were talking about.

Dick went to bring his hand up to brush away a piece of hair from his face, and as he did, he understood. They knew exactly what he had been doing in there.

Tim and Bart cracked up as they saw the realization dawn on Dick’s now-crimson face.

“Caught you red handed!” Tim giggled, jumping on Bart’s back just before the young speedster zipped away.

Dick angrily tore off Wally’s red glove. “YOU ARE SO DEAD!” he yelled, and took off after the little creepers.


	7. Cosplaying

It was Halloween and the team was readying for the annual autumn bash at M’gann and Conner’s school. Last year had been pretty fun for the members who had shown, so the team had unanimously decided to do it again, seeing as M’gann and Conner were now seniors and there wouldn’t be another chance after this year.

Dick was just about done putting the finishing touches on his costume—an admittedly low-effort outfit that somewhat resembled a teenage mutant ninja turtle (jeans, with a green hoodie and blue belt, backpack made to look like a shell with two toy samurai swords sticking out, and a blue ninja mask to cover his eyes)— when someone knocked at his door.

He reached over and turned the knob, cracking the door in invitation as he finished tying the ninja mask into place. “Come in!”

“Hey Dick, can you help me with my wig? I just can’t get the curl right.”

Dick turned at his friend’s voice, expecting to see some ridiculous costume (y’know, like a werewolf…) but what he saw instead made his jaw drop.

Wally was dressed AS SUPERMAN. Not the full costume, but a similar attempt at casual in that he had on a bright blue hoodie with the S shield across the chest and was wearing a black wig. Dick felt his heart palpitate.

“Leonardo, nice!” Wally said in approval at Dick’s costume.

Dick just stared some more in response.

“What? Does it look dumb?” Wally asked after Dick had been staring at him for way too long with the same shocked and uncomfortable look.

“N-no!” Dick said quickly, realizing that he was being weird. “Ha, looks great!” he said with overcompensating enthusiasm.

Wally didn’t seem to notice the weirdness, and Dick said a silent prayer of gratitude to the god of boners for not bestowing one upon him then.

“So can you help me?” Wally asked, and when Dick looked confused, “With the curl?” He pointed to his forehead where the black hair of his wig was just not succeeding in remaining perfectly curled just in the center. “There’s already a ton of product in it, I just don’t know what I’m doing,” Wally laughed.

“Suure…” Dick said, coming closer to his friend with a little hesitance. He reached up, trying not to look into Wally’s face, but instead directly at the wig.

“How pissed do you think Conner will be?” Wally mused, smiling as Dick attempted to tame the rebellious curl that just wished to join the rest of the synthetic hairs.

“Uh, probably the usual seething amount,” Dick said, trying to keep his voice from cracking as it sometimes did when he was nervous, and still concentrating hard on not looking into Wally’s face.

“There,” he said, lowering his hands and taking one last glance at the curl. “Done.”

Wally zipped over to the mirror. “Dude, thanks! I knew you’d know how to do that,” he turned and grinned at Dick.

Dick smiled back weakly, feeling the butterflies, that sometimes fluttered around Wally already, really go into full swing.

“What’s wrong?” Wally asked with concern, noting the difference in his friend’s unusual demeanor. Dick was being too quiet and acting awkward, as if there was something wrong and he didn’t want Wally to know.

“Nothing,” Dick brightened manually, really trying to put up a normal front, but man this secret-bestfriend-crush-dressing-like-his-childhood-crush thing had really thrown him.

“Good,” Wally said, speeding over suddenly and picking up Dick, bridal style. “Then away we go!” and he zipped out of the room, carrying a very blushing Dick.


	8. Shopping

“What’s next on the list?” Dick said, settling his gaze decisively on a toaster before placing it into the cart.

“Uh..” Wally scanned the list, “a coffee maker. Man! Alfred thought of everything!” Wally marveled, realization dawning on him that if he and Dick had tried to make a ‘all the things we need in our new apartment together’ list alone, they would have come up with exactly ‘bed’ and ‘food’ and mayyyyybe ‘lamp’ and would have been shit outta luck the first time they needed a basic human luxury such as toast, coffee, or even cups or spoons.

“Heh, yeah,” Dick said, grabbing the first coffee maker he saw and throwing it in next to the toaster, knives, pots and pans, and silverware that they’d already picked out in just the kitchen aisles alone, “that’s kind of Alfie’s thing.”

Alfred had actually offered to do the mundane task of furnishing Dick and Wally’s first apartment together, but they had insisted on doing _some_ of the shopping. It just wouldn’t feel like the big, first-time event that it was without having participated in the preparation ritual. And Alfred could not argue with such (and was even a bit moved by the idea), so he had given Dick and Wally a list of all of the things that they could possibly get at a one-stop big box store, and had insisted on doing the rest of the prep for them, knowing that they did not have the time or the attention spans to complete the job thoroughly themselves (and with very good reason being superheroes and all).

The longer they were in the store and the more items they crossed off their list and placed into their ever-growing cart collection, the more exhausted Dick and Wally became.

“This is SO mind-numbing,” Wally whined as he stared at the display of bed sheets. “And also _humbling._ How the heck should I know which ones I want? I know NOTHING about bed sheets, yet at some point, it became commonly accepted by the general public that I could be a protector of the Earth.” His face was distressed as he looked blankly at the bedding options.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Dick huffed a laugh at his fiancés expression, although to tell the truth, he was feeling the same way Wally looked, and it really wasn’t all that funny. “Let’s make this more fun,” he suggested.

Wally turned towards Dick, his eyebrows knotting up in confusion and helplessness. “How?!”

“Well…” Dick said, turning his gaze towards the sheets at the same time that he leaned closer to Wally’s ear to whisper. “Which ones can you imagine fucking me on?”

Wally’s face immediately perked up, his eyebrows rising in surprise, his smile returning—Dick’s sunshine. “Oh! That IS more fun…”

Wally’s hand snaked out suddenly and grabbed the royal blue silk sheets. “These,” he said quickly, tossing them into the cart.

+++

They completed the rest of the list in much the same fashion, one of them prompting the other with some association between sex and the item they needed to make a quick (and somehow much easier) decision about which option to get.

The shopping went much faster, was more fun, and only a _little_ physically uncomfortable (but they’d take care of that as soon as they got back to the apartment…or the car).

Just as they were making their way to the checkout lane, having gotten every item on Alfred’s list, no more, no less, Wally stopped and grabbed a spatula from an endcap.

“I think we got one already,” Dick said, checking the list in his hand.

“Oh I know,” Wally said with a suggestive smirk, “I thought _this one_ could be for something else.” He waggled his eyes brows at Dick who was suddenly so thankful that they were just one step away from leaving, as he knew he couldn’t wait any longer before…alleviating his growing problem.


End file.
